My Melody
by Nyx Starlight
Summary: Allen's bored and decides to play the Piano in the White Ark. The Noah and Black Order haven't been getting sleep. Time for the Musician to go to work


Allen was bored..And that's never a good thing.

He _wanted_ to go and pester the others of the Black Order, but decided against it, as everyone was on edge, from the recent loss of sleep.

Now, Allen here, is completely fine, as he's the only one, that actually MANAGES his time, and has gotten plenty of sleep.

Of course, now these times when, Allen get's bored, Black Allen tends to come out, and that's never good.

So what does he do? The only thing, Allen has left..playing piano.

Getting up from his place in the chair he resided in, Allen started trudging to the science lab that held the White Ark..Because honestly, Allen couldn't bother making his own entrance.

As he walked, he caught Lavi, Kanda, and Lenalee, arguing at each other..in Allen's opinion, they were like puppies yiping for a single treat.

As much as he wanted to go in the room, and hang out with them, it wasn't the best idea, especially with, Kanda..Who had Mugen out, and already in his hand..At, Lavi's neck.

"Great, just great," Allen mumbled, still heading towards the entrance to the White Ark. On his way, he peeked into the main science area, where he spotted, Komui sprawled against his desk, and Reever and Johnny forcing him to do paperwork.

Once, Allen made it too the Ark entrance, he slipped in without a sound, and opened the first door, already making the connection to his white piano room.

Allen smiled slightly, and plopped on the seat for the piano, getting in a comfy spot.

He cracked his knuckles, and placed his fingers on the first keys, not even having to think about it, as his hands were already gently playing a melodic tune.

His hands flew across the keys, and before he knew it, he had closed his eyes, and continued playing, barely even conscious of it.

He swayed and started to sing with the words that went to the 14th's melody, as it was the song that his hands decided on.

His voice mixing with the piano, creating a soft lullaby of sorts, his fingers gracefully moving along the keys.

He continued to play, not aware of any new, or old presences that started to appear.

 **Back with the Black Order**

"No!" Lavi growled, "Yu! Not you!"

"Me?" a random scientist called out.

"Nooooo! Yu, not you, or you, Yu!" Lave whined, desperately pointing at where ever, Kanda happened to reside, but no one caught on, except for a snappy, tired Lenalee

"He meant, Kanda morons," Lenalee grumbled, now, she was never like this, except for when she was tired.

And it just so happened that every single person in this room was near exhaustion.

"Don't you call me that, Baka Usagi!" Kanda growled, and held, Mugen right at, Lavi's neck.

" _You_ don't call _me_ that, BaKanda!" Lavi snapped back, and pulled out his hammer, and knocked away, Mugen.

"Oh, what now? Stealing, moyashi's name for me, eh?!" Kanda grumbled, also not himself, because of the sleep depriving.

"Nu-uh! I came up with it!" Lavi whined.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"SHUT UP YOU TWO!" Lenalee screamed at the two, "Now, I know that we're all tired, but that's no reason to chop each other's heads off!"

"Actually, it's the perfect reason," Kanda grumbled.

"Kanda!"  
"Che."

"All of you!" Lenalee shouted, frustrated. She rubbed her temples, and was about to sit down, and stop getting between the two idiots, when a melody played through the room.

"Wha?" Lavi muttered, and started to walked out the door, and get closer to the entrancing melody.

Lenalee followed, thoroughly entranced by the beautiful music, "It's so peaceful," she mumbled, and yawned, stretching her arms, before putting them back at her sides.

Behind her, Kanda walked, although in a dream-like state, perfectly posture wise.

All of the three exorcist's eye's were closed, almost like they were sleep walking, but all following each other, towards the entrance to the ark gate.

 **In the Main Science Division**

"Komui! Get up! WE HAVE PAPER WORK TO DO!" head of the science division, Reever shouted in Komui's ear, who was currently day-dreaming.

"Do you hear that? It's almost as beautiful as my darling, Lenalee," Komui sighed, in his dream-like state.

"That's it! I'm resorting to drastic measures!" Reever got right to, Komui's ear, and whispered, "Lenalee's getting married."

Now everyone expected, Komui to wake right up, and start yelling at everyone to get back to work, but what really happened, amazed them _all_.

"Oh, good for her.." Komui mumbled.

All jaws dropped at this.

"He must be delirious," Johnny muttered.

"Don't you all hear the music? It's absolutely entrancing," Komui sighed a sigh of relief almost.

"Chief, what are you talking abo-" Reever cut himself off, cocking his head to the side, listening to the melody that played through his mind, and apparently the rest of room as well.

Komui got off of his office chair, and went to the door, and just in time to follow behind, Kanda, mumbling things that had to do with 'His precious Lenalee'

The rest of the science division followed behind, Komui.

 **With the Cafeteria**

Miranda yawned, and held her face up with her hand, barely keeping awake. Next to her, was Krory, who was curled up in a ball on the bench, trying to sleep, and on her other side, was, Noise Marie, who was currently sitting up straight, for Miranda couldn't if he was sleeping or not.

"Hey, you hear that?" Mirana said, yawning again, and only got a nod from, Noise Marie, and a grunt from, Krory.

The music began to play throughout the area, compelling, all the other exorcists, and generals present, to follow, as they followed many of the science division, who of which were visible through the open door.

Krory followed unconsciously, as he was already partially asleep.

 **Back with the Front of the Line**

Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda, were the first few to enter the White Ark, and the first few to enter the piano room where, Allen was still playing strong on the piano.

Eventually, everyone fit into the room with ease, and found their special spot.

 **With the Noah**

Now, you would think that now would be the opportune moment to attack the Black Order and kill everyone, but truth be told, the Noah were in the same exact state as the Black Order.

Tired, and sleep-deprived.

The entire, Noah family, including the Earl, had been working their butts off, trying to, find the heart, kill the exorcists, take over the world, and not let, Road impale them with candles.

Currently, Road was sprawled on the couch, on top of Tyki, and Sheril. The twins were in a mini dog-pile with each other, Lulubell was in her cat form, laying down on, Wisely who was sitting on the floor.

Toraido, Fiidora, Maashiima, and Maitora, were all laying on the floor near each other. Lastly, the Earl, was leaning against the wall.

All awake, and about ready to snap at each other's throats like they had been doing the last few days, of sleeplessness.

Lately, Road had been so on edge, the lightest of things, could make her want to stab you with a few candles.

Road had her foot in, Tyki's face, and he was about to snap at her when a melody flowed through the room.

Everyone immediately felt at peace, and one by one, rose to the noise. The Earl opened an Ark Portal, to the Old Ark, somehow that no one wanted to explain at the time.

The 4th fall was too tired to be broken.

All the, Noah went in order of which, disciple they were, until they were all in the White Ark.

The door to the pianists room was already open, to they all flowed in, even a few Akuma, and a couple Skulls as well, somehow in heck came.

They all shuffled in, and took their appropriate spots, and got comfy.

 **Back with Allen**

Allen continued to get lost further and further in the tune, not even noticing the new company, but he did notice subconsciously where they were stationed.

The scientists were mainly stationed in the back of the room, all on top of each other..somehow Bak and For were there from the other branches, as well as Alma, and anyone else that wanted to be there at that moment.

The Akuma and Skulls were right next to the scientists, and finders that 'found' their way into the room.

Closer to the piano, all the generals-except Cross-were huddled in a corner together.

Next to the piano, the Noah's all sitting next to each other-a few on top of each other-on the left side of, Allen's seat, and the Exorcist's were all on the right side of, Allen's seat, same positions as the, Noah.

Finally, on either side of the piano, also leaning against it was, The Millennium Earl on the left side, and Cross Marian on the right.

All sleeping peacefully from, Allen's playing.

As the melody began slowing down, Allen's eyes drooped slightly, sleep over it eyes.

The song finally slowed, as, Allen played the last few keys to the peaceful song before his hand gracefully landed to a stop.

He leaned back slightly, and snuggled closer to the two figures on either side of him, warmth on the right, coolness on the left, Allen the perfect mix.

His eyes drooped and slowly closed, as he leaned into the two beings that were on either side of him.

Mana Walker on the Right, Nea Walker on the Left, and Allen Walker, in the Middle.

Right where they all belonged~

.

..

...

...

...

 **Had this idea~Best to listen to the 14th's Melody/Song while reading~Enjoy~**

 **Disclaimer-I do not own D. Gray-man**


End file.
